


THE SEARCH FOR ANCIENT MAGIC

by RebelStoryTeller



Category: Biker Mice From Mars, Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller
Summary: In this story, Starlight and Tobias have been gone for two months to write their junior year exams on Mars and spent the two months off from school and from their games and finally come back from their search for the legendary Guardian Star Crystal Magic without success until Wildwing offers to help out. After they return back from Mars to deal with Dragaunus's goon,then they return to the pond where Tanya is in disbelief at how many generations were killed and were dying for the sake of Starlight's home planet,then Mallory asks what it was like for centuries before the Plutarkian's bought and started strip mining the planet.





	THE SEARCH FOR ANCIENT MAGIC

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Starlight and Tobias have been gone for two months to write their junior year exams on Mars and spent the two months off from school and from their games and finally come back from their search for the legendary Guardian Star Crystal Magic without success until Wildwing offers to help out. After they return back from Mars to deal with Dragaunus's goon,then they return to the pond where Tanya is in disbelief at how many generations were killed and were dying for the sake of Starlight's home planet,then Mallory asks what it was like for centuries before the Plutarkian's bought and started strip mining the planet. 

**It was a dark,rainy stormy day in late October nearing Halloween in Anahiem, two months to the date that Starlight and her brother Tobias had decided to use the two months they had off from school,games,road trips,away games and practices and for Starlight it meant no tour schedule until classes were done and used that time to search for the legendary Guardian Star Crystal Warrior Souls. The two week absence had Wildwing's curiosity get the better of him and he asked Starlight after she'd gotten off the elevator why she and Allain had been gone for two months.**

**Wildwing looks up and finally sees a familiar face saying:** Starlight! Where've you been for the last two months? We've been worried sick about your absence! **(Envelopes Starlight in a tight hug that she returned saying)** Are you alright? Not hurt are you? **(Lets Starlight go so he could hear her answer)**

 **Starlight takes a deep breath and says:** Worried? Why? We had exams going until the end of this month,then a two month break and the new term starts with new classes on a full time basis which means we won't be staying here,we'll be living full time on Mars while school is in session. **(Returns all the hugs until everyone was satisfied that she wasn't hurt)** During our two month break we also had Royal studies to do which included finding where the ancient spirits went for their thousand year rest and to find out why the ancient Guardian Spirits never encountered their modern reincarnations and the locations of the Guardians of Fire and Thunder.

 **Wildwing:** Any luck in finding the source? How much longer until you go out on a mission solo?

 **Tobias comes in behind Starlight saying: N** o,no luck only dead ends. Each time we feel the magic getting stronger, we always wind up at a dead end! It's frustrating! The ancient magic is strong, but we can't find the source of where it's coming from! Not for a long time, we're still senior rookies ahead of the class by ten years. Once we graduate this portion there's more training to be started. No one ever said fighting a war would be easy as pie,the training has intensified as has the weight training regiment we have to go through. The med physicals are done and Starlight has to go back, since she was sick with a cold. Sandstorm wants to ensure her breathing has calmed back down and the virus is completely out of her system before signing off on her medical release form. As for me, for some reason I was yet again fighting the Anaheim Public Library yet again this year. Every time I turn around they're harping at me for books I never checked out that were over due, it's either pay up or go to court so I opted for a court date during my two month break and let my lawyer fight it out for me. A few hours of digging through their check out records and a Law School Intern found the books were checked out to an Alexzander someone or other. What would I want with books on blood spatter evidence? Right now I'm working with a girl I was assigned to help but I can't get in touch with her because no one knows where she lives or her phone number.

 **Starlight:** Is she tall,glossy mousey brown hair,tan fur,violet-blue eyes, round 5-5'1 looks really tired all the time? Has fainting spells when stress is too much?

 **Tobias:** Yeah that's her! Who IS she?

 **Starlight heaves a sad sigh and says:** Her name is Holly, she was just recently taken back to the med ward because her cancer came back full force. That's why she's not in school and no one can get in touch with her. She's Trapper and Mira's girl,poor thing's had cancer since she was six and her teachers from Polaris base just didn't have the patience to deal with her frail body.

 **Wildwing:** Figures, he wants to ensure she's virus free before he signs off on the medical release forms. Doesn't want to be held responsible if she's still sick. Need any help in finding it? We can always go with you, we'll be careful not to get involved with the war that's going on.

 **Starlight:** Ehh why not! We can teleport to Mars.

 **Nosedive:** Just how are you going to pull the teleportation trick off?

 **Starlight:** In the sub-basement of the house that our team lives in during the hockey season, a friend of my uncle Throttle's set up a transporter that can send anyone any where and bring them back with the press of a button. Mind you that Mars is at war right now and if you're not careful,you'll be short a few limbs!

**Taking Starlight and Allain up on their offer to go to their home planet,the Ducks and Phil all left the Pond and went over to the Timberwolves's house,unlocked the front door and stepped inside then followed Allain and Starlight down the basement until they came to a door and opened it then continued going down until they reached the hidden sub- basement and got their first look at the transporter that stood unplugged, waiting for someone to plug it in and use it.**

**Tobias plugs in the transporter saying:** We just used it a few months ago to bring dad and the others here for a visit and our god father just recently came for a visit then left so we know that it's safe to go between here and Mars safely. **(Calls up the last set of coordinates and double checked them to ensure they were set for Mars then says)** It's spacious in there, so everyone inside while I call someone on Mars to let them know we're coming. **(Watches as Phil and the Ducks got into the transporter and waited for him and Starlight to join them and says to her)** Starlight why don't you call Mac and see if he's home? If he isn't then I'll call Sandstorm and let him know we're bringing some friends for a visit.

 **Starlight hangs up with Stoker and says:** Mac wasn't home, but Coach was and he'll be there to ensure we arrive in one piece. Let's get going! **(Lets Allain in first then gets in next and presses the third right button and in a flash they vanished and reappeared on Mars then exits the transporter and says)** All in one piece. No one's missing so we made it.

 **Wildwing looks out the window and sees nothing but red soil and red sky then says:** Where-where are we?

 **Stoker opens the door and enters saying:** You're on Mars where else would you be? Hi sweetie it's been a while! **(Gives Tobias and Starlight a tight hug saying)** How ya feelin? You've been out sick for a long while! They wanna find out about your home? 

**Starlight:** Still got the sniffles and that echoing cough. Still not healthy enough for missions or training until Terry says go.

 **Tobias:** Yeah and they're here to help us find out where that magical trail winds up.

 **Stoker:** So that's why you haven't been training! You're still sick! Good, someone else can look out for you when I'm not around! Each time we follow the trail, it stops dead at a large mountain that hasn't been knocked down. Once you get there, you soon realize that there's no way to get inside to find out what's in there. We don't want to use explosives in case those stink fish are around to hear it. **(Hears his pager go off and says)** I've gotta go take care of someone's goof up somewhere else on this base so you'll be guided around by Allain and Starlight sorry I was hopin to get you into other parts but I've gotta go fix this screw up before something else gets screwed up! **(Leaves the teleportation room to go take care of the pressing matter before things got out of hand and got worse instead of better)**

 **Tobias:** Now then let's start the tour of Arsis Base and remember you have official security clearance by being with us since we once lived here,they all know us pretty well considering we used to roam these halls in search of our dad. Oh and before we even leave this room,you'd better wear these or Carbine will have our heads! **(Hands out security clearance badges that read VISITOR on them then said)** Alright let the tour begins now.

**After handing out the security clearance badges and waiting while Phil pinned his to his suit jacket and the Ducks pinned them to their battle gear, Starlight and Allain followed Stoker out the door and began walking the halls telling Phil and the Ducks what it was they were seeing until they came to the Med Ward where they stopped.**

**Mallory:** Why'd you stop?

 **Tobias:** I'm not stopping here,Starlight is. Sandstorm wants to see her now that he found out that she's here. He also wants to check her health,if you haven't noticed Starlight's been sick lately and Sandstorm won't let her do the physical training. The school work she does when she has the energy and turns them over to Pike who ensures that they get to his brother on time. The rest of us will continue on the tour of Arsis base and wind up back here.

 **Tanya:** Let's continue our trip.

 **Tobias:** Alright then, but there are certain places that not even I get to see because I'm a rookie. But there are places that we can go and see but they're not pleasant. One of which is where those who didn't make it through the night go to so they can be identified by their loved ones and either be properly buried or cremated.

 **Dakota:** In other words the Morgue. No we don't want to go there thank you. Not a pleasant place ta visit even if you're goin to identify a body.

**After getting a round of Not Interested from the Ducks and Phil,Allain continued with his tour of the base and stopped when he came to the outdoor garden where he stopped for the first time since they dropped Starlight off.**

**Tobias:** Take a good look around you, as you can plainly see, Mars is barren again. When I was a child, it was blue and beautiful once more but that was only for eight years then the war started again and we moved off the planet and went back to earth to live. Just looking around at the majority of the people who are injured badly, I can only identify ten of them as friends that I haven't seen since I was eight years old. Many of them are seeing war for the first time in their lives. The one in the red shirt with the dusty blonde hair? His name's Hunter, he has an older sister named Cobalt we all grew up together and we've never seen war until now, he told me in the last email he sent me that he'd been drafted into service but his older sister managed not to be drafted,where their parents are they don't know. Hunter's lucky, he got off with a gash in his upper bicep, I've already lost half of my friends that are my age. Most of them were killed once they stepped out into the open, none of them were older than I am and will never know what it's like to graduate from school because they're all dead. But this isn't the first time that this planet has seen war, it has seen and bore witness to a nasty war over a thousand years ago, back when Throttlerian of the Blackruby Clan ruled the land and there were such things as High Priestesses.

 **Canard** : A High Priestess? What's that?

 **Tobias** : A High Priestess was considered to be the child of Ares God of War and Protector of Guardian Warriors that are still in their eternal sleep hidden in a long lost cave somewhere on this planet. No one knows too much about them, only that they've been in an eternal sleep for over five thousand years. They awakened once and that was when Drake DuCaine was alive,an evil force tried once again to rule this world,but the legendary Eternal Guardian Warrior of the Universes was finally found and brought forward to defeat the evil Overlord. Since then all the warriors have been in an eternal sleep in their hidden tomb, no one has been able to find it, some say it's only a legend, others like myself and Starlight who descend directly from two of them, know that they do exist because we can feel the presence of the long forgotten Guardian Star Crystal Magic flowing through the land but have been unsuccessful in finding where it comes from. Lately when we don't have practice,we've been here scouring the hillsides looking for the source but can't find it. **(Hears Starlight coming up behind him and says)** Finally you got back! What took so long?

 **Starlight:** Patience is a virtue Tobias! Terry was busy so I had to wait a few minutes for him to get my antibiotic refill in order. Well he wanted to check me over to ensure that nothing was going wrong,he drew blood to check it for anything out of the ordinary. Of course he's still refusing to sign my med release forms because I'm still sick so I have to wait a long while longer before he gives the green light to start training physically again. He's not satisfied that the cough still lingers and he wasn't the least bit thrilled with my blood test results from three weeks ago. The white cells are higher than the red cells which clearly told him that I had been harboring an infection but came to the conclusion that I was coming down with something and sat my med release form aside tacking it up on the "Not No Way, Not No How am I signing this" board and sent me on my way. That's what took me so long to get back,Terry wants to be through when he checks me over.

 **Wildwing:** Where does the magic trail start Starlight? You said it starts somewhere around here.

 **Starlight:** Yeah it does. The trail begins right where you're standing and ends five miles from here. It's a long hike that's usually why we wind up camping out in shelters for the night and continuing on in the presence of a guard during the daylight hours. Shall we begin our long five mile hike? The pull is stronger when you're on foot, if you ride in a vehicle then the feeling is muddled. The feel of magic will pull anyone to where it vanishes leaving them wondering where the magical feeling could have gone off to. Now then, let's start following this trail. Mind you that it goes up and down quite a few times so if you get queasy stop and take a few deep breaths then keep going.

**Once Starlight warned them that they might feel sea sick for awhile since the trail went up and down quite a bit,they began to follow the homing Crystal it pulled them five miles to where the trail ended pointing directly at the wall of stone.**

**Starlight:** Well this is where the trail ends,but the homing Crystal keeps tugging me further. There's gotta be something behind this slab but no one's been able to move it out of the way. Would you like to take a crack at it Grin?

 **Grin walks over to the stone slab and easily picks it up and moves it aside saying:** What doesn't slide must be picked up and moved! There's an entrance here, but where's it go to?

 **Starlight:** That's a good question Grin, no one's been able to move that slab until you moved it, once we leave here, move it back into place, this is sacred ground and should never be re-disturbed. Shoot, no flashlight! Oh wait! I always have one in my bag! **(Takes her bag off her back, sets it down on the ground and pulls out the flashlight that her dad had given her then sets it aside and re-zips her bag closed then puts it back on her back saying)** Alright we have light! **(Turns on her flashlight and watches as everything was bathed in light and says)** Well let's go find out where this trail ends! (Continues following the path until the homing crystal pointed dead ahead and says) Well I guess we go into this chamber to find out if they really exist or if they're just a legend! **(Enters the chamber and catches her breath in awe at all the eternally sleeping warriors and says)** They do exist! The warriors of old have been asleep for countless centuries after the last epic struggle to regain control of Marsis! **(Notices one of the warriors was awakening and says)** Shh!

 **Warrior sits up then slides off his sleeping pad then stands saying:** Who are you that you have disturbed our eternal sleep?

 **Starlight steps forward and says:** We be their Royal Highness's Princess Starlight Arianna Starlight and His Royal Highness Prince Tobias Hunter Trapper Ares We have come to claim what is our friends by heritage, the evil that you fought so hard to destroy, has threatened to once again come back. 

**Tobias:** It is time for you to become one with new partners as you were many centuries ago.

 **Warrior:** Your highness's,forgive me. It has been many millenniums since Royalty has last stepped foot in here. Somehow I had not anticipated seeing two royal children come this far out. The last royal to step foot in this tomb had to have been his royal highness Prince Brandon Blackruby before his untimely call to magic slumber. He is resting down the hall with his family. Though I must say, his face looked strange.

 **Starlight:** Strange? How?

 **Warrior thinks back to Brandon's appearance and says:** His face it was puffy, his eyes were red and watery and he was having great difficulty breathing and navigating his way around.

 **Starlight:** Did his breath smell sweet or sour?

 **Warrior:** Very sweet, berry sweet.

 **Starlight:** No no no no! Someone fed him raspberries then! He's deathly allergic to raspberries even his modern day counter part is allergic to raspberries! He was going into anaphylaxis shock and his body was shutting down! To save his life his magic would've taken over and started shutting his body down to keep the foreign entities from causing more damage until a cure could be found. Allain can take care of everyone here, you take ME to Brandon's resting place and I can bring him back.

 **Warrior:** As you wish then, follow me your highness.

**Starlight follows the warrior through the room,into a hall they followed until they came to a door**

**Warrior:** He's in there resting as he has been since he first came here. **(Turns and leaves heading back to the chamber of sleeping guardians)**

**Starlight reaches into her bag and pulls out an epi pen set to a strong dose then pushes open the door to Brandon's resting chamber catching his sister off guard waking her as she closed it**

**Dakota hears the door open and wakes up rubbing her blurry eyes saying:** Starlight?! It's been so long since I last seen you! How did you find this place when no one else could?

 **Starlight:** I have a homing crystal that led me here and friends that helped me move the stone slab at the entrance. As for now, did he come into contact with Raspberries?

 **Dakota suddenly realizes what caused her brother to pass out and says:** Oh no! The berry trifle! It had berries in it, especially RASPBERRIES! When ever we have berry trifle for dessert, Brandon ALWAYS gets the one that has no raspberries in it because of his allergy to raspberries! He gets a CLEAR trifle dish to remind the staff he can't have raspberries! Everyone else gets a RED trifle dish! There must've been a mix up and mother must've gotten Brandon's raspberry free dessert! 

**Starlight pulls out the eppi pen,removes the cap and hands the needle to Dakota saying:** Take this and jam it into a fleshy spot on the outside of his thigh, the medication will counter act the allergic reaction and the swelling will start to come down very quickly. Once you've pushed the plunger down and the medication has entered his body, count to four then remove the pen from his leg.

**Dakota takes the needle from Starlight's hand and finds a fleshy spot on her brother's outer right thigh then jams the needle in pushing the plunger down, counts to four and watches as the swelling and redness in Brandon's face quickly started disappearing then removes the needle handing it back to Starlight who capped it and put it back in her bag**

**Brandon quickly sits up gasping for air feeling as the tightness in his chest and throat eased up then relaxed says:** Wh-what happened?

 **Dakota:** You had an allergic reaction to the berry trifle we had for dessert. You never told mother or father you were having an allergic reaction to the raspberries that were in the trifle placed infront of you.

 **Brandon remembers the berry trifle mix up says:** Oh no, I must've eaten mother's dessert by mistake! There was so much whipped topping in the trifle I didn't see the raspberries! They gave me a clear dish when I've always eaten out of a red trifle dish! But how did you manage to bring me back?

 **Dakota:** Someone you've missed for so long helped me out. They're right beside you. **(Stands up and says)** As for me, I have to go back home. I won't tell anyone you're awake or where you're going. **(Heads towards the door that lead back to her world, opens it then steps through and allows it to shut and lock behind her)**

 **Brandon looks over to his right and nearly falls off his sleeping slab saying:** WHEN? When did you come home?!

 **Starlight:** Today

 **Brandon slips off his sleeping slab and in two steps has Starlight in his arms saying:** Are you staying for good or is this a one shot term?!

 **Starlight sinks into Brandon's arms and says:** I don't know right now. I've so many things going on, it's hard to know if I can or can't come back home for a long stretch of time.

 **Brandon:** You know I can't bear to be without you for so long! Each time it gets harder and harder to wait for you to come home!

 **Starlight heaves a sigh and says:** I know it gets harder and harder on you to wait for me to come home.

 **Brandon:** I shouldn't have to wait for you to come home to the past!

 **Starlight:** Well then you do have the option of coming with me, the modern day Brandon's just an empty sleeping shell waiting for you to either merge with him or let his hollow form fade and you can replace it. If you go for merging with the shell, that will have to be done away from prying eyes and nosy minds. It can't be done here in the past, it has to occur in the time frame where I currently live.

 **Brandon feels his joy swell and says:** Take me with you to where ever you are! 

**Starlight:** What about your parents? Don't you think they'd want to see you after all this time?

 **Brandon:** They can wait a little longer! They have waited this long, they can wait a little bit longer to see me. Each time I wanted to see you, I wound up being carted off to Carlotta's house to spend time with her instead. The excuse was you weren't home, you were away on a journey and wouldn't be back for several months.

 **Starlight groans and says:** That would be Stewart-Mulberry's brother. He and his brother don't like it when people show up unannounced, it throws off their synchronized schedules. If you want to come with me, then we'll have to leave now. Tobias can handle our friends while I get you set up in a whole new world.

 **Brandon:** Now? Then why are we waiting?!

 **Starlight untangles herself from Brandon's arms and pulls him across the sleeping chamber to a tapestry saying:** There's a mirror portal here, I can feel it.

 **Brandon confused says:** I'm sorry, a what?

 **Starlight:** A Mirror Portal

 **Brandon:** You still have me lost. I have no idea what a mirror portal even is or what it does.

 **Starlight:** A Mirror Portal connects the ancient past to the future or in my case it lets me go from here back to where I'm living as long as it's functional and operational that is and this one's a go I can feel it's magic. **(Reaches out,takes hold of the tapestry then pulls down and lets it slowly ride up until a mirror portal is revealed saying)** This is a Mirror Portal.

 **Brandon:** Is it safe?

 **Starlight:** Very, I use them all the time to get past Mulberry and Stewart so there was no answering fifty million questions. **(Notices a location input panel and inputs her condo address and gets the green light saying)** Just keep hold of my hand and you won't get lost. Here we go. **(Steps through the mirror portal,emerges into her condo and moves ahead a few feet to allow Brandon to step through saying)** This is the portal room that shares a space with the transporter.

 **Brandon looks around and says:** W-where are we?

 **Starlight:** Anaheim California eight hundred years in the future m'dear. Now lets get you brought up to speed and uhh yeah dressed differently. No one wears those clothes anymore. There are no servants here, just me and you oh and a smattering of animals I own.

 **Brandon looks around and says:** Then where do you get washed up?

 **Starlight reaches out and opens the door infront of her stepping out into her actual condo pulling Brandon with her then shuts the door behind him saying:** Just come with me and I'll show you where to get cleaned up. **(Pulls Brandon down the hall towards her bedroom where she opens the door pulling him in then pulls him across the room to her en-suite where she turns on the light saying)** In here is where you can bathe. I'll go get your shower ready while you get ready to have your shower. **(Opens the shower doors and turns on the water to just the right temperature then heads to the spare room where she gathered up some modern clothes,underwear,socks and shoes for Brandon to wear along with shower items and takes them to the bathroom saying)** Alright, here's a couple of towels, a pouf to wash your body with, 2-in-1 shampoo and conditioner,body and face wash and some modern clothes and footwear.

 **Meanwhile in the outer Chamber  
  
  
Guardian: **I had hoped to have a few more Millenniums of sleep before being awakened, but it is time to become one as we once were. **(Goes about awakening his comrades saying)** It is time my friends, the evil has threatened to return once more to try and destroy another world ! **(Stops at the Warrior of Fire and Thunder's sleeping slabs then sadly moves on to awaken the others then turns and says to Starlight)** I know you are wondering where our comrades of Thunder and Fire are. We honestly do not know where they are. They did not make the transmigration from mortal body to here for the eternal sleep. We searched everywhere until we could no longer fight the magical sleep and were drawn here to sleep until we were once again needed.

 **Starlight:** After all has died down, we'll come back to pay respects to our friend. Allain and I had no idea he had passed away! We always thought we were close with his family. I guess we weren't as close as we thought were if his parents didn't bother to let us know Brandon had died. We always sort of knew he was sick but he hid his illness very well, so well that we had no idea his end was so close. Most times I went to spend time with his sister Dakota, he was bedridden with fever too weak to be out of bed. He rarely if ever left his room due to his illness.

**After awakening his sleeping comrades,the warrior straightened out his cape and uniform donning his sword then turned to speak to his comrades giving clear instructions on remembering that they were guests sharing the vessels of a younger generation and that no harm should have to be fall them,then in a bright light they all vanished into the star Crystal lockets that remained on their sleeping pads waiting to be taken to their new vessels.**

**Wildwing hears his tracker going off and says:** We'd better get going back to earth! Draganus is at it again! We can get back to Anaheim,can't we Tobias?

 **Tobias enters the chamber and quickly picks up the lockets and puts them in the puck bag on his belt then says:** Of course we can, we can get back the same way we got here. We just have to keep to this path and we'll wind up back at base.

 **Dakota notices Starlight hadn't returned and says:** Wait, what about your sister?

 **Tobias turns and heads up the path saying:** She'll come back home on her own good time. There's someone who has waited long enough for her to return to them. Let her have time with them then she'll come home.

**After reassuring their friends that they could get back the same day with the transporter, Allain and the others made their way back down the corridor, up the stairs and out the entrance that Grin respectfully placed the stone slab over then they headed back to Arsis Base and back to the Transporter Room where they all piled in and were sent back to the Timber Wolves's sub-basement where they got out of the transporter and went up the stairs and out the door and into the Migrator while Allain and Starlight sat aside the other Crystals and joined their friends in saving the world from Draganus using their new found powers which were stronger than their old powers. Once they had helped to save the world,everyone went back to the Pond where Mallory finally asked what Mars used to look like before the wars destroyed all of the natural beauty and wonders.**

**Tanya sinks down onto the couch beside the others and says:** So much destruction,no buildings left standing! Countless generations sacrificing their lives to free their home from those who bought it. I've never seen so many injured people in my life! 

**Mallory:** To think that Mars was once beautiful like Puck World. What was Mars like before the what were they called again?

 **Tobias:** Plutarkians,they're raunchy smelling fish who destroyed their own planet and are on a conquest to destroy Earth after they strip Mars of what is under the soil and kill off all the Martian Mice who stand in their way. After them came Catatonians and then Dogarians then ugh just when we thought we could finally rebuild in peace.....along comes a new race of idiots called the Eagletonians a bird race, too bad the mice tower over them in height. Even a toddler is bigger than an Eagletonian hence they left as fast as they arrived and haven't stepped claw back on Mars. Right now we're fighting the second wave of greedy Plutarkians.

 **Mallory:** What did Mars look like for centuries before the Plutarkians bought and started stripping your planet?

 **Tobias turns around,holds out his hand splaying his fingers apart then concentrates his magic until at long last Ancient Marsis was displayed on Drake 1 then says:** For countless centuries Marsis was beautiful in nature. Untouched beauty that spanned for ages, the people that lived there took pride in their planet and took good care of it. Especially the village where our ancestors grew up. As children they were taught by their mother that Marsis was a living breathing being and that taking only what you need and replacing it was the right thing to do. Each time their father had to chop a tree for winter fire wood,they'd plant a sapling in it's place for future generations, back then there were no fast food restaurants to go to, no big fancy grocery stores to get meat, produce and things like that from. Everything was homemade and fresh especially the milk and eggs, not a pleasant chore when the chickens and cow were in a bad mood but the eggs and milk had to be brought in or there'd be no meals on the table.

 **Nosedive:** What'd you do for entertainment? Watch TV?

 **Starlight:** Sorry Dive TV hadn't been invented yet nor had electricity,running water or indoor plumbing. All our meals were cooked over an open fire and we mended our clothes by hand then when they got to be too small for us to wear,they were washed by hand on a washboard then hung to dry then folded and put into a steamer trunk for the next baby to wear. Marsis was beautiful up until Limbergeron had Terranceran and the High Priestess's convoy kidnapped along with Throttlerian's parents so he took his only heirloom, the jewel of BlackRuby which was later turned into the Guardian Star Crystal of Blackruby which was given to Kristin Dorial when the Golden Guardian Crystal Shattered in battle nearly killing her. By the time Throttlerian and Terranceran had found her,she was near death well to be honest on death's doorstep. Without her magic she was dying quickly and they knew that they had to do something but what it all boiled down to was turning the BlackRuby into a Guardian Star Crystal to save her life. It was a sacrifice that the Blackruby family was willing to live with as long as it meant that Starlight Dorial would live.

 **Nosedive:** I knew those Star Crystals were powerful but I never knew that they were connected to a Warrior's bodily functions! Did Marsis survive?

 **Starlight:** You remember Kristin Baitmore right? Well that's Kristin Dorial's reincarnation. If she hadn't survived, Kristin wouldn't be alive today had her ancestor not survived.

 **Nosedive:** Guess not. But what happened after she received a new star Crystal?

 **Starlight:** No one knows for sure, both Terranceran and Throttlerian were knocked out cold by the blast that has been said to destroyed the evil returning the planet back to it's state of natural beauty. After using a great deal of her new powers, The Guardian Warrior of Blackruby passed out and didn't wake for several weeks. When she finally did awaken, Kristin Dorial was told that Terranceran had been seriously hurt in the battle and could be on his death bed. She knew that something wasn't right and immediately against Neil's orders got up out of bed and went to the old Spellbinder's house where she found out that his leg had been badly injured, he wasn't on his death bed, he was in bed but not dying. He had broken his leg from the thigh right down to the ankle bone.

 **Nosedive:** Ouch that had to hurt. It'd be even worse with fur on your body in a heat wave! Is that all that you know about your planet's ancient past?

 **Starlight:** That's it in a nut shell. I still haven't had a chance to finish reading the diary yet,that's a challenge in it's own right. The language it's written in has long since vanished as has the culture,the food,the clothing and unfortunately; The Sword of Ares. My ancestral father's sword vanished when Kristin's last child passed away at almost a hundred and ninety years old. They lived a long life and passed on, now I inherit eternal youth.

 **Dakota:** Wait! Eternal Youth? What's that? Where do Sierra and Axel fall into this?

 **Starlight tersely:** I have no idea where my niece and nephew fall into things. Their magic is _completely_ different to mine and Tobias's magic. It means that they will never die, by the time you guys are in your graves they'll be watching as your children's children's children grow up and we'll watch the earth,Mars and Puckworld change with time. It's a perk that not even Sierra particularly likes having. The only other way to get the gift of eternal youth is through a blood transfusion the way Sierra got it from Mac,or to have it granted to you by the Supreme Guardian by saving the life of one of her Guardians. Don't be too surprised if you've already had it bestowed upon you by the Supreme Guardian, you spared my life so many times that she probably decided to give you eternal youth and life the same two gifts that I have. You will never age physically nor will you ever die. **(begins to feel the end result of her romp with Brandon and says)** I don't know about you guys,but I'm heading to bed for the rest of the night. I'm too tired to keep awake any longer. **(Grabs her bag up off the couch then turns and heads for her bunk to get ready for bed getting a round of "g'night's" from everyone as they went to their rooms to get ready for bed.)**

**After Starlight slipped into her favorite pink gauzy teddy then pulled on a pair of clean socks,then went over to the light switch,turned off the lights, walked over to her bed,slid under the covers where Brandon was sleeping and when her head hit the pillow; she was sound asleep feeling more comfortable then she had when she slept on Mars. Very early the next morning, Starlight woke up and looked at her alarm clock thinking it was time to get up only to find it was only one fifteen a.m. way too early to get up. Starlight knew something wasn't right.**

**Brandon wakes up and says:** Are you alright love?

 **Starlight feels a sharp feeling hit her in the stomach and says to Brandon:** Something isn't right! Ooh man I feel like a quarter back hit me in the stomach! **(Flings back her covers, gets up off the bed, tosses off her jersey,grabs her favorite skirt and blouse off the back of the chair, pulls them on, stuffs her feet into her shoes, then grabs the pouch that held her homing and scrying crystals then slips it over her shoulder, grabs Brandon's clothes and throws them at him saying)** Up and get dressed.

 **Brandon flings the covers back and sits on the edge of bed saying:** Can you even _move_ after what we did?

 **Starlight:** It hurts still but I'll get over it. Don't forget though, it was the _first_ _time_ and it was wonderful.

 **Brandon gets up off the bed and starts getting dressed saying:** What's going on?

 **Starlight:** _They_ might be in this world.

 **Brandon:** What do they want?

 **Starlight:** I have a _faint_ idea of what they want. **(Notices Brandon was finally fully dressed with his shoes on, opens the door and** **heads down the hall towards Nosedive's room wondering if he felt it too)**

 **Nosedive wakes up feeling like someone had punched him in the stomach,got up out of bed,left his room and came face to face with Starlight and Brandon saying:** Whoa! Did you feel that?! I've never felt a presence that strong before! What is it?

 **Starlight:** You felt it too? I don't know what it is but I have a bad feeling that Allain might know what it is! But the one person who may have felt it stronger than us would be Grin. He's one with the Universe remember?

 **Nosedive:** Yeah I remember. Let's go see if Grinster felt it too!

**Both Nosedive,Brandon and Starlight head towards Grin's room and knock on the door until he said they could enter, then they both walked in and seen Grin's face then knew that he'd felt it as well.**

**Nosedive:** Did you feel that wave of power a few minutes ago? 

**Grin:** Yes I did, it was powerful! What do you sense Starlight?

 **Starlight:** I sense something and it isn't pretty. I'll try my usual scrying. **(Reaches into her pouch and pulls out the scrying Crystal and says)** There's something out there alright,but all I see is black, smokey gray,gray blue,sliver,gray and dark purple. I sense an evil power that is beyond what I normally consider safe.

 **Brandon:** Black,smokey gray,gray blue,sliver,gray and dark purple? Not a good sign! It must be a warning that pure evil lurkes in the midst. Was that all you could see?

 **Starlight:** Yeah that was it. This gives me the creeps, I've never felt evil like this before and I know pure evil when I feel it. I wonder if the others felt the same feeling we did.

 **Grin:** Only one way to find out. **(Leaves his room with Nosedive and Starlight in tow and met up with Wildwing, Tanya, Duke, Mallory,Canard, Joey,Allain and Dakota who had all been hit with the same feeling they had been hit with.)**

 **Duke:** Whoa you guys felt it too?

 **Tobias:** Starlight what is it that we feel?

 **Starlight:** That's a good one Allain, I don't know. All I get when I scry is black,smokey gray,gray blue,sliver,gray and dark purple then I get a feeling like a football team punched me in the stomach. That's it, even for someone of my caliber this is disturbing. I feel pure one hundred percent evil but I can't pin point where it is. If only I could remember who it is that raises evil like that, it's so familiar but only Kari knows the identity of the overlord behind the pure evil.

Duke: Yeah and this guy makes Draganus look like a do gooder! Not even Draganus's evilness rank any where near what we felt! Who is this guy and what does he want?

Starlight: I don't know what he wants though I have a sinking feeling that he wants Shawn,Jarred and Brandt.

Mallory: Why would he want Shawn,Jarred and Brandt? They're dead, we all went to their funeral so that you'd have strong support!

 **Starlight:** When I first met those three as Warriors, they were under this guy's influence and had evil magic coursing through their Crystal, with Kielley and Rielley-Shawn's two eldest daughters, still learning the ropes on how to transform and use their powers, they can easily be used to get him through the barrier to get at Shawn,Jarred and Brandt to taint them. Kristin just came into her powers of purity three years after her twins were born and she doesn't want a repeat of what happened the first time she had to purify three warriors at the same time. Shawn swore he'd never go back to his original form as the warrior of Darkness and smashed his dark star Crystal into a thousand pieces setting his powers free.

 **Nosedive:** Can this guy revive the dead?

 **Starlight:** Unfortunately, yes he can and he can also drain them of their pure energy and replace it with dark energy and they would forever be at his command with no hope of ever being purified again. Once you've been purified and you've been tainted again, you are forever a dark warrior with no hope of returning to your old life. It's a done deal once he's gotten you to the point where you're backed into a corner with no way out you wind up signing the contract to become his personal servant for eternity. After that you are beyond Kristin's help, she can no longer purify you until the Star Crystal of Purity has been found. Once the Star Crystal of Purity has been found, she can purify dark souls once more, but until then they remain at his command for an eternity even a person with perfectly aligned and balanced Karma can be put under his dark influence it doesn't matter to him if you have a pure heart or not. Believe me I've been on the other side and I know what it's like to be pure evil without a care in the world, it's not a place that she'd want to go back to and that's what Shawn,Jarred and Brandt fought and died for. But now with him on the loose I know he's after Kielley and Rielley since they're still vulnerable! He doesn't care that they're young and vulnerable, he can still taint Rielley and Kielley to get at Shawn. That'll be his ace in the hole, by using Kielley and Rielley as a bargaining tools he can instantly force Shawn,Jarred and Brandt to once again become his servants and taint the kids before their powers gain momentum and purify their young bodies of the evil that would make itself at home.

 **Nosedive:** How do you get through the barrier that enshrouds the grave sites?

 **Starlight:** With the chosen one and I'm the chosen one since I do have the Guardian Star Crystal of Sapphireshire in my possession,it belongs to another guardian but Orion can't be reached through the mortal realm. He decided not to come back through but I can often times use his crystal as a way of communicating with him, I can get you through the barrier at the grave yard but we'd have to jump the fence to get in since it's closed. There is another way and that's to pick the lock on the gates to get in and believe me the grave yard will literally scare you silly it's not a pleasant place to be after dark.

 **Wildwing:** Where're Kielley and her sisters staying?

 **Starlight:** I don't know honestly, after Shawn's death, the authorities whisked her and her sisters off to Ireland to live with family of the father. Wait a minute! **(Pulls out her cell phone saying)** Jed would know where his nieces are! He's always going back to Ireland to check up on them! **(Dials Jed's number and is greeted on the third ring saying)** Oh hi Jed, yeah I felt it too and he's after Kielley and Rielley! You don't happen to know where in Ireland they are do you? Whaddya mean they're not in Ireland? Well where are they? If They're with you then you'd better keep them safe! If he gets his hands on them, then he'll use them to get to Shawn, Jarred and Brandt his three former servants. **(Listens to Jed groan then says)** Yeah if it is him then the only choice I have is to go to the graveyard while the moon is still out lighting up the pathway to the barrier of the training grounds and go through the barrier to alert them that he's back again and give them their Crystals! Alright Jed I can hear your voice faltering which means laryngitis. So I'll let you go get some sleep to rest your voice. Take care bye Jed. (Hangs up and says) Jed felt it too and it's definitely him. The power wave is too strong to be any one else but Drake Darkstein.

 **Duke:** The Master of the Dark? I've heard of him but I always thought that he was banished back to the dark zone a thousand years ago by the warrior of light! How could he break the barrier between the worlds?

S **tarlight:** It's not that hard when the Warrior who banished you is dead and their magic no longer exists. The Warrior of Light who was Todd's younger sister Carrie, passed away after sealing him in the dark zone drained of her life force. The Star Crystal of Light is pure white with specks of pale pale blue in it. An extremely rare Star Crystal to be found, the only way to find it would be with the Heart Crystal of Light and no one knows where that Crystal is buried! Unless the strange object embedded in my scrying balls stand is the star Crystal of light! (Reaches into her satchel to pull out the stand and homing crystal then points the it at the star shaped object and sees and immediate reaction and says) I was right! This stand is the Star Crystal of Light! All I have to do is pop it out and figure out who it goes to! (Bends the stand back and forth gently then pops out the star crystal saying) Here we go and nothing got broken. Now the last thing I need to do is get myself to the grave yard before the moonlight

 **Duke:** G-g-grave y-y-yard? At this hour? **(Glances at Wild Wing who nodded then says)** Alright what cemetery are we goin to?

 **Starlight:** The one in the other Anaheim, human warriors can't be buried here among mortals, they're buried in the Magical Anaheim in the cemetery to the north east of town. Borg knows how to get to the grave yard from here. Just like if we were ever killed in battle, we'd be buried in the Guardian Cemetery through the magic veil on Marsis not Mars but it's magical ancient counter part. There's only two nights a year that the barrier is at it's weakest and that's on Halloween and Christmas night, I know you're not thrilled to be going to a grave yard but if I were to take you at any other point in time,the barrier would kill you instantly,but now that it's weak I can get you in and out without anyone getting killed.

 **Wild Wing:** It's nearing the real witching hour of three a.m., if we don't hurry we'll miss the moon when it rises high in the night sky illuminating the pathway! Everyone go get dressed,we've got a job to do! (Watches as everyone went back to their bunks to get dressed)

**A few minutes later everyone was gathered around Drake 1 where Starlight and Allain opened up a portal to the Super natural Anaheim where Borg waited for them to arrive to safely escort them to the grave yard. Once everyone was on the other side of the portal, Borg immediately began to head in the direction of the cemetery. Twenty minutes later they arrived at Anaheim's grave yard where Duke picked the lock then pushed the gates open allowing everyone to enter the realm of the dead.**

**Starlight:** I'm gonna have to ask you guys to be quiet,there are people here who are trying to sleep and alot of them have been buried here for centuries. The last thing I need is to bother a poor soul who is having a difficult time adjusting to being dead.

Wild Wing: How far until we find what we're looking for?

 **Borg:** Shouldn't be long now, we have to climb to the top of the hill and wait for the moonbeam to illuminate the pathway and open the barrier to let us in. (Turns and looks up at the moon then says) It's almost directly in position,just a few more minutes and you'll soon see the hidden pathway that will get us to our destination safely.

 **Duke watches as the moon's beams shone down and says:** Look at that! There's the path! But who is that?

 **Starlight:** Oh no! It's Kielley and Rielley! The gravitational force of magic teleported them here! We'd better get down there before The Master of Darkness shows up and forces the girls to let him through the barrier!

**Hurridly following the moonlit pathway to where young Kielley and Rielley Connersston stood, Starlight and the others finally arrived and took them into their group to protect them.**

**Starlight stops at a large monument to Vince Edward Todd McAndersson to find Kristin Connersston out cold on the ground and walks over to her,kneels down and shakes her saying:** Hey,hey no way! Are you alright?! This is no place to lay down! I know you miss Vince but he's at his rest right now! His wounds were very severe and he lost a lot of his magic energy. It'll be a very long while before he returns to the land of the living from the Crystal Cave of Healing.

 **Kristin slowly comes around saying:** Wha? My head. **(Remembers why she was there and says)** No, Shawn's girls! He didn't get them did he? I got here as fast as I could but I didn't realize I'd blacked out on Vince's grave.

 **Starlight looks closer at Kristin and says:** You're running a high grade fever and this is as far as you got before you blacked out right?

 **Kristin:** I haven't been feeling all that great but with Drake on the loose and the moon set to be full until after Christmas, I'm not going to be getting much sleep nor will I ever get any better and get rid of this fever.

 **Starlight:** Think you can stand up and come with us? **(Pulls out a medium sized box with several smaller boxes inside and says)** Here, It'd be best if you gave Shawn his new crystal.

 **Kristin slowly stands up on her feet and takes the box saying:** Yeah, it'd be better if I did it. They're under my jurisdiction anyways. Where are Shawn's girls anyways?!

 **Starlight:** Just up ahead with my brother. Where are their coats and boots? It's kinda chilly out here to be without!

 **Kristin:** Oh in that bag are their coats and shoes. As soon as I realized the moon teleported them here, I grabbed the biggest back pack I could find and stuffed their coats and shoes into it and let Manny bring me here. **(Picks up her bag with Shane's daughters jackets and boots then turns and removes her wedding ring from her marriage to Vince and four black boxes, one with a purple ribbon fastened with a lilac star,one with a blue ribbon fastened with a gold star,a third with a pink ribbon fastened with a pale blue star and a fourth box with a gold ribbon and fastened with a silver star and sets them in the crevice of the statue and carries on up the path with Starlight not realizing a familiar black haired, black furred,amethyst eyed mouse was watching from on top of the statue waiting until Kristin was further down the path to swing down and take the wedding ring and boxes off the crevice and vanished into the doorway below the statue)**

 **Todd stares at the gold wedding band in the palm of his left hand and thinks:** _Just fourteen more rounds of healing magic and I'll be back soon._ **(Stares at the box and thinks)** _What in the name of everything holy is in these boxes she left me?_ **(Slips the wedding band over his third right knuckle over top of his own wedding band and proceeds to check the tags thinking)** _Ahh, one's for me, one's for Carter, one's for Max and one's for Carrie. But what's inside? I have no knowledge of any magic beyond my first crystal that shattered._ **(Slips the ribbon off of his box and opens it to reveal a brand new dark purple star crystal broach and thinks)** _A star crystal?! Could father have sent this for us? Could our time here be coming to an end?!_ ( **Notices a card on the top lid,plucks it out,opens it and reads it)** _Todd by the time you get this, Drake could very well be in our world hell bent on collecting his three lost warriors. Please if you get this, put it on as fast as you can! The sooner Drake senses that your magic has come back, the safer everyone will be._ **(Gently lifts the dark purple star crystal broach and fastens it to the front of his shirt clasping his hands over top of it as his magic started springing to life bringing back with it his long lost strength and memories)**

 **Carter comes up the hidden path and says:** THERE you are! I've been all over the place looking for you! Your next round of healing treatment is all set up now lets go! **(Notices a wedding band on his brother's third right knuckle over top of his own wedding band and star crystal on his shirt then says)** I'll talk to Miranda and see if we can't shorten the number of treatments you still have left to go. After all, you've already spent half a mortal millennium in that chamber, it's about time the treatments should be finished! Question is, do you feel any stronger than you have been? Your transformation magic requires a tremendous amount of strength.

 **Todd heaves a sigh and says:** I feel fine. Stronger than when I first came here as Vince. That wound healed ages ago during the first treatment. By the way here **(Hands Carter the box with a gold ribbon and fastened with a silver star saying)** Open it 

**Carter takes the box from his brother's hand, removes the blue ribbon and opens it saying:** WHOA! A new crystal that actually matches our abilities! **(Gently lifts the silver star crystal broach and fastens it to the front of his shirt clasping his hands over top of it as his magic started springing to life bringing back with it his long lost strength and memories then says)** It feels like our time here has come to an end but Max has been running a high fever for the last three days and can't be out of his bed!

 **Todd pulls the door shut behind him and says:** It might be that his magic is dying quicker than anticipated. We have to get his new crystal to him fast before it's too late, especially Carrie! She's got a new crystal as well. I can't sit by anymore, Drake's on the loose and you can bet he's NOT after Shawn,Jarred and Brandt but my wife! 

**Carter turns on his heel and says:** Then we'd best get back down there to Max's side and give our siblings their new crystals before it's too late! **(Starts running down the stairs with Todd hot on his heels until they both came to the room where Max was resting quietly and opened the door saying)** Carrie? How's Max's fever?

 **Carrie looks up from wiping her twin brother's forehead with a cool cloth saying:** Getting higher and higher. **(Sets the cloth into the bowl of cool ice water, picks up the glass of water)** Come on Max, take a drink of cold water,it will make you feel better.

**Max partially opens his garnet eyes,eases up into a semi sitting position, wraps his hand around Carrie's,brings the glass closer to his mouth and tips the glass to take a long drink until the water was gone then lays back against his pillows falling back asleep.**

**Carrie sets the empty glass on the nightstand and says:** That is as awake as you are going to get him. What do you boys want anyways?

 **Todd enters into Max's room,walks over to Max's bed and hands Carrie a box with a pink ribbon fastened with a pale blue star and says:** Open it

 **Carrie take the box with the pink ribbon that was fastened with a pale blue star from Todd's hand,slips the ribbon off and opens it saying tearfully:** We can go home? **(Pins the pale blue star crystal broach to the front of her dress and feels as her magic started flooding back then says)** I think I can break his fever now!

 **Carter shuts the door behind him saying:** NO! Don't break it! If you break his fever not knowing what _KIND_ of fever he has, we don't know what will happen! **(After removing the gold ribbon fastened with a silver star, he opens it and gently lifts his little brother's crystal out,sets the box aside then fastens Max's Crystal to the front of his sweat soaked night shirt and watches as a golden glow encompassed him then dimmed out as he said)** Carrie,check his temperature and see what's happened.

 **Carrie grabs the thermometer out of the empty water glass,turns it on then slips it under Max's tongue and waits for the beep that came seconds later when she removed the thermometer to look at the reading she sadly said:** Still sitting at one ten. One of us HAS to find father! I am unable to leave Max's side so it falls to either you or Todd.

 **Todd:** I'll go find him. It can't be that hard, these tunnels go to the hall of doors. Each door is labeled and it'll be easy for me to find where father is. **(Hears the door open and turns around to see their father in the door way)**

 **Terranceran in a tearful voice:** After countless mortal millenniums of searching, I've finally found all four of you in one spot! **(Notices Max was flushed and fevered and rushes to his son's bedside where he sat down and gently says)** Max? Max wake up. C'mon wake up.

 **Carrie:** He has a dangerously high grade fever that hasn't come down in days.

 **Terraceran looks up and says:** How high?

 **Carrie:** One fifteen

 **Terranceran swiftly lays his hand over Max's forehead and after a few moments gently says:** Max? C'mon son it's time to wake up.

**Max struggles to open his eyes until they were partially opened**

**Terranceran:** That's it son. Time to wake up.

 **Max groggily says in a faint voice:** F-father? **(Falls back asleep)**

 **Terranceran:** MAX! NO! **(Peels off his protective gloves and feels for Max's magic pulse until he felt it and says)** His magic pulse is very weak! Something is interfering with his ability to absorb his new magic!

 **Carrie:** Could it be his fever's preventing the new magic from taking effect? He's been sick for the last few weeks. **(Notices the odd shaped earrings in Max's ears and says)** Wait a minute! What're those?

 **Terrenceran yanks his hand away from Max's ears and says:** I am unable to touch those! They will instantly kill me as they're full of black magic powerful enough to render my magic useless.

 **Todd pulls out a pair of black gloves from his vest pocket, pulls them on then heads towards Max's bedside,reaches up,takes the front of the earring into his left hand and in his right hand he removes the back of the earring pulling until the earring had separated from the back then repeats the same thing on the right until both earrings had been removed from Max's ears and says:** I recognize these earrings from my time under Drake, they're magic inhibitors.

 **Carter and Carrie:** What?

 **Todd heaves a sigh and says:** They prevent new-clean magic from taking effect. They would explain why Max has been so sick lately! His old magic died out ages ago and when I placed his new crystal on his chest and we seen the golden glow die down, I had a bad pit feeling that there was something wrong. Let's try again and see what happens. **(Gently lifts the golden crystal off of Max's chest and lays it back down again watching as the golden glow reappeared stronger and brighter until it enveloped Max and finally died down saying)** Check his temperature again Carrie

 **Carrie picks up the thermometer,turns it on then slips it under Max's bangs onto his forehead waiting for the beep which came seconds later then removed it from his forehead and says:** It's dropped down to a hundred and two. He ought to be fully waking up soon!

 **Terranceran swiftly lays his hand over Max's forehead and after a few moments gently says:** Max? C'mon son it's time to wake up.

**Max struggles to open his eyes until they were partially opened**

**Terranceran:** That's it son. Time to wake up.

 **Max groggily says in a faint voice:** F-father? 

**Terranceran heaves a relieved sigh and says:** How do you feel?

 **Max:** A bit dizzy, weak and tired. 

**Terranceran:** Try and keep awake a bit longer. I know you're still tired but I want you to eat something. **(Notices a bowl of still steaming hot soup on a tray next to Carrie and says)** Hand me the bowl of soup Carrie and we'll get this into your brother to get his strength back up.

 **Carrie picks up the bowl and empties it into a mug saying:** Here this will make it easier for Max to hold with his limited strength. **(Hands the mug of steaming hot restorative broth to her father who takes it from her hand)**

 **Terrenceran assists Max in sitting up while Carrie sat fresh pillows against the head board then takes the mug from Carrie's hand and helps Max hold it while he drank down the restorative broth until the mug was empty then handed it to Carrie saying:** Give me the mug with the water in it and he'll drink it. **(spies medication and says)** Best give Max his medication before it gets too late.

**Carrie picks up Max's medication and puts it in his hand then gives him the mug with water in it and waits while Max took his medication then drained the water from his mug and laid back against the cool pillows**

**Terrenceran:** Does he have a dry,clean night shirt to put on in place of this sweat soaked one?

 **Carter moves away from Max's closet, grabs hold of the door knob,opens the closet to find a clean set of night clothes and bedding on the shelf and says:** Yeah he has clean dry night clothes to put on and fresh linen for the bed.

 **Terrenceran looks at Carrie and says:** You'll have to leave so Max can get changed

 **Carrie stands up and says:** That's alright, this will give me a chance to have a bath and catch up on my own sleep. **(Stands up, stretches,moves her chair away from the side of Max's bed,heads towards the door that she opened,stepped out into the hall,headed towards her own bedroom door,opened it,stepped in and headed to the bathroom to get ready to have a shower)**

 **Terrenceran pulls back Max's covers and says:** I want you to go have a shower and wash that sweat out of your hair and fur while your brothers and I change your bedding.

**Max swings his body around,puts his feet on the floor,slowly stands up, then heads to the adjoining bathroom where he turned on the light,shut the door and proceeded to get ready for his shower peeling off his sweat soaked night clothes**

**Meanwhile above ground**

**Starlight:** By the way, I translated your old journal.

 **Kristin stumbles due to her vision being blurry and says:** Oh? Finally someone knows what went wrong in transmigration.

 **Starlight:** One person and one person only screwed up your destined meeting.

 **Kristin:** Drake, I should've known.

 **Starlight:** He's also the reason you can't remember anything Todd told you about how long he'd be gone and where he was going.

 **Kristin heaves a sigh saying:** Information I could have used six years ago.

 **Starlight:** Six years ago I was still a rookie translator, my brother would've kicked my ass if I had translated your journal as fast as I had. I had to slow down my translations and work at a set pace. That's why it took six years for me to find you and give you the translations. Blame my teachers if you want, they insisted all my translations were wrong and kept saying 'Go back and do it all again and use the correct translation keys this time! I WILL make you go back and do it again and again until you start using the correct translation keys! I provided you with the correct tools for translating these journals USE them properly and you will find that your translations are incorrect!' Turns out THEY were using the wrong translation keys. When I got in touch with your parents, they said you'd moved because of neighbors frequently calling the CPS over the paternity of your children and suspected abuse. So you packed up after Vince's death and moved to the Irish Countryside with Shawn two years after you two married.

 **Kristin tiredly snaps:** With the way the neighbors were meddling in my life calling CPS every time one of my kids fell off their bike,their skate board or did a face plant their first time on roller blades? My folks thought it would be better if I got out of the city and out to the country and out OF the States away from prying nosy neighbors who keep asking why my first six have blonde hair blue eyes and Kielley and Rielly have red hair and green eyes with freckles across their noses. 

**Meanwhil** e

 **Tobias: drops down to Kielley's height and says:** Kielley,Rielley girls what're you two doing here at this hour of the night? You should be with Jed not out here in the grave yard!

 **Kielley:** We 'eard him callin our name, we had to answer the call.

 **Tobias:** : You heard who calling your name baby?

 **Rielley:** We 'eard daddy callin us over and over again

 **Tobias** : The barrier's weaker than expected. If they can hear Shawn calling their names over and over again, the barrier is open and we can get through unharmed. Though you two are gonna stay with us so you won't be turned evil! You two have no shoes on your feet! I guess one will have to ride on my back and Nosedive will carry the other until we get to the barrier then we'll set you two down. **(Allows Kielley to climb onto his back while Brandon picked up Rielley then says)** Now lets continue on wards, we're almost there.

 **Starlight catches up saying:** It's not far now, just a few more feet and we'll be through the barrier and you'll see daddy again for the first time in three years. 

**Kristin thinks to herself as she looks at Kielley and Rielley:** _Oh my darling daughters, you two look more and more like Shawn each day! Shawn was the only person I slept with and was faithful to during our marriage! When I found out I was pregnant with you two and told your father, he was ecstatic about it! Shawn was there for me every step of the way and all the way through the delivery process. Unfortunately he died in my arms in the middle of the road from a severed liver and loss of blood._ **(Snaps herself out of her thoughts and says)** We've just a few more feet to go and judging from the brightness of the moonlight, we'd better get a move on!

**After ensuring Kielley was comfortable on Tobias's back and Rielley on Nosedive's back, Starlight and the others picked up speed and headed down the remainder of the path until they came to the barrier that was open enough for them to go in one behind the other. Once everyone was inside,Allain put Kielley down on her own two feet the same time Nosedive sat Rielley down so that they could continue following their father's faint voice,finally after following the remainder of the hidden path way they arrived at the burial site where they found Brandt, Jarred and Shawn sitting on their graves leaning back on their headstones staring up at the waning moon.**

**Kielley and Rielley spy their father and go to him calling:** Daddy? Daddy?!

 **Shawn hears his daughter's clear voice and gets up saying:** Kielley? Rielley? Kielley,Rielley where are ya? I can 'ear ya but can't see ya! **(Spies his two daughters coming around from behind a large tombstone and says)** K-Kielley?! R-Rielley?!

 **Kielley and Rielley throw themselves into their fathers arms saying:** Daddy! We found ya!

 **Shawn lowers himself down to Kielley and Rielley's height and catches them in his arms saying:** Kielley! Rielley! What're ya both doin way out 'ere at this hour o' the night? Especially with no shoes or coat on yer bodies! 'Ow'd you two find me 'ere anyways? Ye both were wee bairns at the time o' me passin,too small to bring to a funeral and a burial! 'Ow'd you find me baby?

 **Rielley:** We 'eard ya call our named and our magic brought us 'ere from our warm beds back 'ome.

S **hawn removes his cloak and drapes it around Kielley and Rielley saying:** Ach yer both freezin cold! 'Tis no season to be out 'ere without a coat on yer bodies! The last thing I need is for both o' ya to come down with a cold and sore throat from not wearin a coat! Now, 'owd you two get through the barrier to get 'ere? Yer magic's not strong enough to allow the two o' ye to pass through the barrier to come 'ere unless someone's with ya! Don't tell me yer mother's 'ere as well?

 **Rielley:** Aye mommy's 'ere with uncle Tobias and their friends.

 **Kristin finally catches up with Kielley and Rielley then says:** Sh-Shawn?

 **Shawn stands up and says:** Kris-tin? What're ya doin 'ere?

 **Kristin reaches into her pouch that hung from her belt and says:** I came to give you life again. It's been three years and he's returned to try and revert you back to Warriors of the Dark. I felt his presence but I can't find him anywhere! **(Drops her voice and says)** He wants our daughters Shawn! He wants to turn Kielley and Rielley into Dark Warriors! The very same way he turned you into a Dark Warrior, he's trying to lure our children over to the dark side! That's why I'm here, to give you the **(pulls out a fiery red star crystal and says)** Star Crystal of Fire! It's yours Shawn, you're the warrior of Fire the way Kielley might one day become. Though until we find the ancient Warriors of Fire AND Thunder,you're going to have to rely on your powers that are now coursing through your body! They never made the transmigration from century to century and never fell into the deep sleep the others gave into!

 **Shawn takes the fiery red star crystal from his former wife's hands and says:** Ya know I'd take it to protect our daughters! They're vulnerable right now! I-I just wish that after we leave 'ere, we could go back to our old lives of living together and raise Kielley, Rielley and the twins together instead o' six months out o' the year. But if that's what winds up 'appening,then I'll accept it. Don't worry, we'll find them even if it means goin back to the Ancient Past to find them! **(Fastens his new Star Crystal onto the front of his shirt and instantly feels his dead magic starting to flow again and says)** It has been a long three years without me powers coursin through me body! It feels so good to be back among the living! **(Scoops Kielley who was on the verge of falling asleep on her feet into his arms saying)** It's past yer bedtime me dear bairn, when we leave 'ere we're gonna go back 'ome and yer goin straight back ta bed for the remainder o the night! Don't you two have any winter clothes to put on?!

 **Kristin reaches into her pouch that hung from her belt and pulls out two more star Crystals and says** : Jarred, Brandt come get your Crystals! **(Shrugs off the back pack from her shoulders and says)** Here,hats,coats, scarves, socks,boots and mitts for both of them. One thing I managed to grab before coming here.

 **Jarred comes forward and takes his star Crystal from Kristin's hand saying:** A Star Crystal! It's beautiful! But what're ye doin 'ere? Yer not dead!

 **Shawn fills his two brothers in saying:** Our old Master Drake's back and he wants to turn Kielley and Rielley into Dark Warriors the way we all once were! They're vulnerable right now since they're still learning to control their powers, Kielley and Rielley can be manipulated into signing a contract with him not knowing that they can never leave his palace o' eternal darkness! We 'ave to keep them safe and away from him! We know all his disguises so we'll be on high alert when walking them to and from school everyday and when they're out playing in the park or the front or back yard!

 **Jarred notices Shawn's cloak draped around Kielley and says** : Where in this world are yer coats and shoes little ladies? **(Notices the bag on the ground,picks it up and opens it to reveal winter coats,hats,scarves,mitts and boots and says)** Sit 'em down and we'll get 'em bundled up!

 **Shawn:** They must've 'eard me thoughts and their magic teleported them 'ere from their warm comfortable bed out 'ere in the dark cold night's air. **(Sets Rielley down and says)** Give me Rielley's stuff,should still have her name on the inside tag of her coat. **(Takes Rielley's new winter gear from Jarred's hands then removes his cloak from around Rielly and begins helping her put her winter gear on saying)** There we go, nice and warm now. **(Notices Kristin battling to hide something and says)** What's wrong?! Somethin's wrong and I know it! I know ya all too well and **(slips his hand under Kristin's blond bangs laying it on her forehead and quickly yanked it away saying)** yer sick! Out in freezin cold weather with a fever!

 **Jarred:** I wouldn't doubt that's what happened! Kielley and Rielley's magic is still strong and not under complete control yet. They're a long way to go before they completely control their magic. It's on nights like this that they'll be transported to where ever their magic takes them. Lord knows where it'll take them on Christmas night! I dare not think o' 'ow far we'll have to travel to find them again. **(Removes Kielley's winter gear and begins helping her bundle up saying)** I KNEW there was somethin off about Kris! But given at the time she was the only thing standing between Drake and the girls, she didn't stop to think of her own health,just grabbed their socks,pants,hats,coats,scarves,mitts and boots and shoved 'em into a back pack and let Manny bring her here.

 **Shawn:** Some 'ow some way we'll figure out 'ow to keep their magic from over powering them and transporting them where they don't want to go. As for now, we'd best get goin so I can get Kristin back home and into bed again and get that fever under control! It's shot up. 

**Jarred:** Well then lets get going and get Kielley and Rielley back to their own beds before they catch their deaths out 'ere and besides, the poor thing's have fallen asleep already.

 **Shawn looks down at a peacefully sleeping Kielley then at a peacefully sleeping Rielley and says:** Aye so they 'ave fallen asleep. Tis past their bedtime and they've had a hard day in school. Jed must be huntin all over for them right now wonderin where they've gotten off to.

 **Starlight:** Then we'd better get a move on, the moon's magic is almost gone! If we linger here too much longer, then we'll be trapped here until Christmas Eve!

**Heeding Starlight's warning, everyone started to file out of the enclosure until every last person was accounted for and the barrier sealed it's self closed again. Once on the outside of the Barrier,Shawn looked down at a sleeping Kielley and back at Kristin knowing what lay ahead.**

**Kristin picks up on Shawn's thoughts and says:** No one but the people who know of our magic know you really passed away, to anyone else you've been gone away to school for three years to finish off your degree. I'm sure if you called Jed right now and told him that you're at the cemetery he'd know what happened to Kielley and Rielley! **(Pulls out her cell phone and turns it on handing it to Shawn saying)** Here,I'll take Kielley for a bit while you clue Jed in on what he's missed out on by having laryngitis.

 **Shawn:** Jed's caught laryngitis? What'd be the use of callin him? He wouldn't be able to speak without his voice! I'll send him a message and he can respond. **(Hands Kielley over to her mother for a few minutes then activates the instant messenger and types in a message for Jed to reply to then sends it and waits until a message came up saying that Jed was relieved Kielley and Rielley were alright and safe then stated he had to get some sleep since he was on heavy medication then hung up as he said)** One Jed's thankful Kielley and Rielley are alright and two he couldn't continue his fight against his medication, it's too strong for him to fight off. So let's get goin back to the regular Anaheim, no offense I like it here, but I prefer the world I was reborn in to this one. **(Gives Kristin back her cellphone then takes Kielley from her arms ensuring that her hood stayed up over her head to protect her face from the biting cold wind as she slept.)**

**With everyone safely out of the barrier around the Grave sites of Warriors of old, everyone headed back to the gates of the Cemetery unaware that Drake Darkstein's informant had been watching in the guise of a stone Angel that stood above his own grave that was the entrance to his kingdom.**

**Drake hears out his informant and says:** So they still live do they? Well now, we have the perfect bait to lure him back to our side now don't we Corrin?

 **Corrin:** That we do. All we have to do is allow him to 'escape' in to the girl's dreams and beg her to help him and then we let him 'escape' from here and go get help but not without putting the collar on him to bring him back on a whim without anyone knowing about it. They'll think that his magic has gone haywire and teleported him to the last place he remembered being then we'll ensnare Shawn and FORCE him to sign the contract once again!

 **Meanwhile in the torture chamber that had been his home for the last 800 years, Shane O'Connerston was barely conscious as yet more volts of electricity coursed through his weak and tired body that was hanging by chains that were attached to his wrists and ankles that held him up as his mistress 'disciplined' with him some more**.

 **Shane screams in agony as twelve thousand volts of electricity coursed through his body that had been abused for the last eight hundred years silently thinking:** _When will she stop?! I canna take much more of this torture she calls play time! How many years have passed since I was brought here? Isn't anyone going to help me? PLEASE SOMEONE WHO CAN HEAR ME,HELP ME BEFORE I DIE FROM THESE SHOCKS I GET EVERY TIME I DISPLEASE HER! ME FRIENDS IF YE CAN HEAR ME, I AM STILL ALIVE BUT BARELY! IF YE CAN HEAR ME, HELP ME! PLEASE FIND ME!_

 **Tobias** **hears his friend jerk awake and sits up saying:** What's wrong? You have a night mare about the last half of the battle you fought?

 **Alix:** No, I heard Shane's voice! He may still be alive somewhere! He sounded weak,tired and just barely clinging to life! He said something about being tortured with electricity each time he displeased someone. All I know is that it is a she who tortures him if he misbehaves.

 **Tobias** : Is it possible that Drake got a lock on his magic's wave length and instead of Shane appearing on his sleeping slab,he wound up elsewhere intercepted and re-directed to another place?

 **Alix:** It IS possible that is what has happened to him. Drake IS powerful enough to re-route a Warrior on their way to sleep until needed. 

**Tobias** reaches over to his night stand to switch on his light then opens the drawer and pulls out the book on Drake Darkstein and flips to the family section and says: Then the 'she' Shane's referring to has to be his only daughter Felicity! She's just as twisted as her father is but pales in comparison to her mother Adrianna Darkstein.

 **Alix** **feels his heart drop and the blood rush from his face and says:** Oh god, poor Shane! Eight hundred years of torture of god only knows WHAT Felicity has done to him! What is her torture specialty? Does it say?

 **Tobias reads through Felicity's biography and says:** Electrical and Sexual Torture and Mind Control.

 **Alix:** No, Shane has only been with one woman his entire life and that happened _AFTER_ Todd slipped into an early restorative slumber. After casting a life force draining spell, there was no hope to revive him and his last wishes were for Shane to marry Kristin and take care of her and the kids. **(Realizes why his sister was so uncomfortable on her slab and says)** My god, Kristin is pregnant with Shane's baby! THAT'S why she had a hard time slipping into the magical sleep! She has her own developed magic and the developing magic of the baby growing inside of her that belongs to Shane!

 **Tobias sadly shakes his head and says determinedly:** Then for her sake, we HAVE to find Shane and Dominic! But there's nothing for us to do t'night, it's late and I can barely keep my eyes open.

 **Alix:** Then rest my friend, it is all we can do for now. There is no sense in fighting the sleep that is coming on. **(Lays back against his pillows that were on the floor and switches off the lamp Tobias had turned on and fell into a restless sleep.)**

**Meanwhile Back in the Torture Chamber,in the basement of the Darkstein Castle that had stood for millenniums,Felicity, the one Shane identified as 'her', realized what he had done and cranked the voltage level up causing Shane to emit a blood curling scream as she spoke**

**Felicity:** My dear Shane, how stupid do you think I am? I know what you just did! You called out for help! You didn't ask to call for help now did you? **(Lowers Shane down to his knees and says)** You disobeyed my rules didn't you Shane? Now you've really hurt my feelings, you don't even take my feelings into consideration when you silently cry out for help! Now my heart has been broken and you know what you have to do to fix it don't you?

 **Shane:** Oh Ares no! Please no not that!

 **Felicity walks closer to Shane until she was face to face with him them grabbed his fiery red hair in her hand yanked his head back and forcibly kissed him knowing full well he didn't want to kiss her then breaks it off and says:** You will make the perfect father for my children that you, Shane,will sire starting tomorrow!

 **Shane thinks fast and weakly says:** I canna sire any children! Not with being tortured with electrical shocks for years! Those shocks have made me sterile, I canna give ye any children. Me body has stopped producing seed alas I am sterile and unable to impregnate ye. Ye will have to find another to impregnate ye and have children by.

 **Felicity:** Y-you're STERILE?!

 **Shane weakly:** Aye, electrical shocks will do that to a fertile man especially years o' it.

 **Felicity smacks Shane across the face then hisses:** Then what good are you to me?

 **Shane weakly:** The only choice ye have is to turn me loose with no strings attached and let me go me own way.

 **Felicity:** No, I'm certain that father has plans for you and I can't interfere with his plans. The electrical shocks will be reduced from 10,000 volts down to five thousand volts. Perhaps they may even stop and father will unchain you so you can rest and gather some more strength. **(Turns and leaves the torture chamber to meet with her father and says)** The shocks have made him sterile, he can't produce children! Do as you wish with him father, he is your willing servant.

 **Drake enters the room and walks over to Shane and says:** Well,well,well, we're still alive after years of electrical shocks are we?

 **Shane weakly:** What do ye want with me? Please just let me join me friends and sleep for eight hundred years!

 **Drake laughs and says:** You've been down here so long you've lost track of all time haven't you?!

 **Shane weakly:** Wha? What do ye mean?

 **Drake:** This is the year 2016!

 **Shane weakly:** No! It's 2016?! How can it be?

 **Drake:** You were re-routed away from your trek to the Tomb of the Sleeping Warriors down here in the year 1216 and 1216 from 2016 is exactly eight hundred years!

 **Shane weakly:** Why have ye kept me down here for eight hundred years?! Please, just let me go so I can sleep and regain strength! I canna keep this up much longer! I haven't been free to move without the chains in almost ten years!

 **Drake:** You _WILL_ be set free but with _MY_ conditions! As you know my dear _SON_.........

 **Shane gasps:** What did ye just call me?

 **Drake:** Ahh I see yer mother never told ye about me now has she?

 **Shane:** Wha? I don't understand! How can ye be me father? Me father died in combat!

 **Drake:** It IS true that I died in combat however, I made a pact with a dark wizard who granted me eternal life if I were to have but one of each child in me possession of varying ages. Ye Shane are thirty Felicity is twenty, there is a ten year gap between the two of ye and she is unaware that ye are her brother and that is the way I will keep it! The genetics you have are vastly different from the genetics Felicity has. As you know my dear SON, it has been millenniums since ye have seen the light of day many a thing has changed in the outside world. Your peaceful planet is peaceful no more. You're wife is no more nor are your children, the only remnants of your family that survive, are your children's descendants and that's it.

 **Shane:** What do ye need me for? What's this all about?

 **Drake:** You are the bait we need to retrieve some wayward children and bring them to their senses.

 **Shane:** Ye want me to force some poor souls into going back to their dark roots again? Why? Why would I do that for ya?

 **Drake:** Because you have no choice or say in this matter! You HAVE learned of the dark Crystals have you not?

 **Shane struggles against his restraints saying:** NO! I canna do that!

 **Drake walks around behind Shane and in one fluent movement fastens the dark Crystal collar around his neck saying:** As I said you have no say or choice in this matter. There now, no matter where ye go, I will always be able to retrieve you! Mind you though, that YOU cannot touch this collar or you will be subjected to over ten times the electrical shock you've been getting from Felicity. **(Snaps his fingers and the guards come in and says)** Unchain him and throw him in the isolation room where he can sleep! **(Exits the torture chamber to go about planning to retrieve Shawn,Jarred and Brandt with Corrin)**

**Guards begin to unchain an exhausted weak Shane who could barely stand on his own two feet and dragged him over to the small room he had never been in to sleep, something Felicity had never permitted him to do. Preferring instead to keep him suspended from the ceiling and floor.**

**Once the door was opened, Shane was roughly thrown inside and the door slammed shut and was locked from both sides behind him.**

**Shane manages to weakly get himself over to the bed and sits down on it rubbing his chaffed wrists thinking:** _I'm finally being permitted to get some sleep! Me poor body feels as though it could sleep for ten more millenniums ! I haven't had the privilege of sleeping since before I was re-routed here. I may as well get some sleep while I have the chance to do so_. **(Stretches his worn exhausted body out on the bed and silently repeats his plea for help)** _PLEASE SOMEONE WHO CAN HEAR ME,HELP ME BEFORE I DIE FROM THESE SHOCKS I GET EVERY TIME I DISPLEASE HER! ME FRIENDS IF YE CAN HEAR ME, I AM STILL ALIVE BUT BARELY! IF YE CAN HEAR ME, HELP ME! PLEASE FIND ME!_ **(Gets an unexpected answer from the distance)**

 **JC:** Don't worry, they will find ye and set ye free again just as they promised they'd do!!

 **Shane weakly answers the voice back silently saying:** JC? JC,is that ye I hear? Ye made the transition to slumber then met up with yer new body?

 **JC:** Aye I did make it safely to this new day and age. I miss ye uncle Shane! Don't give in to their torture! Keep strong for us!

 **Shane:** All I want is to be set free and not be used as a pawn to lure the three dark warriors back.

 **JC:** Why would they want Shawn,Jarred and Brandt back?

 **Shane:** _I haven't any clue why. I've just been forced into the picture. I don't want to do this but I have no other choice. If I don't, then they'll find Kristin and kill her and the baby!_ **(Realizes just how clear his niece's voice was and sits up thinking)** _Yer voice, it's clearer then most! Almost as though ye were near by!_ **(Scans his surroundings then sees a small figure in the shadows of the right corner,gets up off the bed and leaning heavily on the wall he makes his way over grabbing the lantern from the table he illuminates the right corner to reveal his niece then sets the lantern on the floor and drops to his knees saying)** JC! What're ya doin here?! **(pulls her into his strong arms and strokes her hair to soothe her)**

 **JC relaxes into Shane's arms and says:** I was re-routed here as well shortly after meeting me new counter part. Before we could merge into one; I blacked out and woke up here with a shooting pain in me left arm and now I canna move it.

 **Shane:** C'mon lets get ya over to the bed and into better light so I can see what ye did to yer arm! **(Assists his niece to her feet and slowly leaning on the wall and stopping every so often due to his exhaustion, he helped JC over to his bed and into better light and seen the angle of her left arm saying)** It's broken! Hopefully 'tisn't too far gone for me to heal it properly. **(Sits down on the bed before he collapsed onto the bed saying)** Ere sit down, I canna stay standin much longer.

 **JC sits down beside Shane and says:** Ye still have that ability?

 **Shane heavily breathing manages to say:** Of-of course I still do! I'd never let it slip to them I have multiple abilities! 'Tis the reason me crystal isn't all red! Now hold still and don't move! **(Peels his protective filthy gloves off his hands and gently grasps JC's broken left arm placing one hand below her shoulder and the other at her wrist ensuring he had the bones in his gentle grasp then allowed his healing magic to penetrate through the skin,muscles and tendons directly into the bones until he felt them setting back in place while the break healed under the warmth that emanated from his hands until the broken arm had healed and said while slipping his gloves back on)** Try an' move yer arm now. Let's see if I still have the touch.

 **JC slowly flexes her arm and says:** I couldn't move it before but I can now! It's healed but now I-I- **(looses her battle against exhaustion and drifts off to sleep for the night)**

**Shane feels his own exhaustion,picks up the lantern from the table beside the bed,blows out the candle in the lantern setting it back down on the table and with JC asleep beside him with her head on his shoulder and his arm keeping her close to his side,he nestles his head against the soft cool pillow and instantly falls into a deep relaxed sleep.**

**A few hours later,though resting much more comfortably then while hanging by his wrists from shackles that were wired up to allow the electricity to flow for the shocks he'd received, Shane sat up careful not to awaken his deeply sleeping niece and realized why he'd awakened wasn't out of restlessness but due to the feeling of familiar magic other than JC's near by very close so close it woke JC out of her sleep.**

**Shane feels magic that was on the same wave length as his and turns and says to JC:** Ye feel that?

 **JC nods and thinks:** _Could it be?_ **(Gets a long feel of the magic and thinks)** _DADDY! I know that magic anywhere! I thought Uncle Shane and I were the only warrior's here! But where is father? He's here but where?_ **(Scans the room until her eyes rested on a door across the room then says)** The feeling's coming from that room on the other side of that door! **(gets up off the bed and hurries across the room to the door and pulls on the door knob only to find it locked saying)** The door's locked! What ever is on the other side they don't want us knowing about it!

 **Shane pulls out a couple of Felicity's knitting needles she'd left behind in the room that was once her's and inserts them into the lock jingling them around until the lock clicked and he was able to turn the door knob and says:** Ye go first and see who they don't want us knowing about.

 **JC slips into the next room,scans around letting her eyes settle on a forlorn figure on the bed and rushes over to it throwing herself into the shadowy figure's arms quietly crying:** DADDY!

 **Dominic wraps his arms around his long believed dead daughter's small body saying:** Oh dear god ye are alive! **(Closes his eyes allowing his pent up tears to fall as he choked out)** Oh god thank ye! I've been worried sick about ye! Yer the only one of me girls 'ere? Then the other's must've made it and merged with their new counter parts! What're ye doin 'ere? I'd have thought ye'd have merged with yer counter part as well!

 **JC relaxes into her father's arms and says:** I was re-routed here as well shortly after meeting me new counter part.but before we could merge into one I blacked out and woke up here with a shooting pain in me left arm.

 **Dominic:** A shootin pain in yer left arm? The only way ye'd get that pain is if yer----they broke yer arm? **(gently squeezes JC's left arm and says)** 'Ow'd yer arm get 'ealed? Don't tell me Shane's 'ere!

**Shane finally appears in the door way leaning on the frame with shaking knees that finally gave out on him causing him to collapse to the ground while he attempted to catch his breath exhausted from the long walk through the entry way of the room.**

**Dominic untangles JC from his waist,jumps off the bed and darts over to Shane's side saying:** Me god Shane! I've never seen ye this weak before! What has she done to ye?

 **Shane finally regains his breath and says:** Eight hundred years o' electrical torture, no sleep, very little movement and very little food is what she did ta me. **(Passes out from a hunger pang and lurches forward)**

 **Dominic catches Shane in his arms saying:** She shocked the life out of ya,starved ya and didn't let ya move? What about relieving yerself?!

 **Shane slowly awakens and says:** One thing she DID allow me to do alone was relieve meself. **(Passes out from hunger again)**

 **Dominic hears familiar voices faintly calling his name and says:** Finally they've arrived! I thought they'd never get 'ere!

 **Alix rounds the corner and spies Shane out cold in Dominic's arms and says:** Oh my god, is he alive? He's so much thinner then the last time I seen him!

 **Dominic:** You would be too if for the last four years ye were being fed off and on!

 **Alix:** She used electrical shocks to keep him in line but how?

 **Dominic notices Shane's cream colored fur was singed around the wrists and says:** Through the shackles that were on his wrists and ankles keeping him in place that's how. The shocks were upped as the years went by. Where's.......?

 **Alix:** I wouldn't let her come, not in her condition. It was hard enough for her to slip into the sleep but coming all this way wasn't an option I was willing to risk especially not this far along. Right now we best be getting him to where his counter part is waiting. Ready on three

**Shane slowly tries to awaken only to be told to rest by Alix**

**Alix:** No Shane, rest it's the best thing for you right now. Ready? One,two,three hup **(Lays Shane on Dominic's back and followed him out allowing JC to grab his hand so she wouldn't get separated from the group that was waiting outside.)**

 **Damien sees Shane's thin body and says:** Oh me good lord,she's starved the lad! **(Spies his missing niece and says)** Oh thank god Yer alright! **(Allows JC to hug him tightly saying)** We've been worried sick about yer where abouts after that bright flash! **(Hands her off to the rest of his brothers that were waiting saying)** Yer mother's home with Kristin worried sick about ya! **(Turns and speaks to the others saying)** Let's get going before anything goes wrong and while we still have the moon's protection for the barrier of invisibility! If we teleport outta here someone's gonna have to hold on to Dominic's cloak since he has Shane on his back. **(Spies something around Shane's neck and says)** Jarred? Ye can touch that collar without killin yerself, take it off his neck! He's not a pawn to anyone!

 **Jarred walks over to Dominic,reaches up and unfastens the Dark Crystal Collar from around Shane's neck and fastened it around the nearest statue and says:** Now they'll think he's stuck between worlds since their technology isn't able to penetrate invisibility! Let's get out of here, someone's mother is waiting for her and someone's expectant wife is waiting for him to arrive. **(Nabs hold of Dominic's cloak and JC's hand)**

**While the others all grasped hands and focused their energy on Kristin's energy, their combined powers created one bright flash that took them home and when the bright light subsided they were all back where they had started from with JC, Dominic and Shane.**

**Tara looks up and sees the bright light fading to reveal the warriors that had left to find Dominic,Shane and JC then sees her long missing thought dead daughter and cries:** Jenna? Jenna!

 **JC hears someone calling her by name and looks up just in time to be swept into her mother's arms saying:** Mommy? Mommy!

 **Tara:** Oh god I'm so glad you're alright! **(Sets JC down on her own feet and is caught off guard by a pair of strong hands covering her eyes)** Who turned the lights out? **(Feels a wedding band on the third left finger and says)** Dominic?!

 **Dominic:** Ooh yer good! **(wraps his arms around Tara saying)** Ye were expectin someone else other then me?

 **Tara turns and wraps her arms as far around Dominic as they would go saying:** Oh god I'm so glad you're alright! But where's Shane?

 **Dominic:** Damien took him inside,me back needed a rest. He's in no condition to wake up just yet. Eight hundred years o' electrical torture and being fed every now and then, took it's toll on Shane, he passed out just before Alix showed up. **(Glances around and says)** Where are the rest o' me girls?

 **Tara:** Lookit what time it is! It's past two in the morning and they've been in bed since a little past midnight! That's why they're not out here to greet you! Don't even think of waking them up,they need their sleep,merging isn't as easy on them as it is on us!

 **Dominic:** I know it isn't easy on them as it wait a second hon...ye've got it backwards! It's harder on us since we're older and easier on them since they're younger! They haven't matured into their powers yet so fusing or merging is easier when yer younger not older. **(Feels a drop of rain hit his head and says)** Let's get in out of the rain before we catch cold. **(Turns and calls)** Jenna dear it's starting to rain and I don't want ye catching a cold! Time for us to get indoors where it's warm and dry. **(Heads into the house with his arm around Tara's waist ensuring JC was behind them getting in out of the cold fast pouring rain then says)** Upstairs and run yerself a nice warm bath or have a nice warm shower and wash yer hair it'll help ye sleep better then come down for something to eat.

**JC heads on upstairs to change out of her warrior outfit to shower,wash her hair and body then slip into her summer night clothes and head downstairs for something to eat before going to bed for the remainder of the night still feeling exhausted.**

**Tara gets a whiff of her husbands odor and says:** Pew speaking of showering, YOU should follow your own advice and go have one in the guest room bathroom! I'll go and warm up something for you and Jenna to eat when she comes down and you're done having a shower. **(Parts ways with Dominic and heads into the kitchen to see how much of her stew was left in the pot and finds just enough for nine servings five for her daughter and four servings for her husband and was turning the burner under the stew pot on when she heard the sound of familiar foot steps looks up and says)** You look humane again JC! How do you feel?

 **JC:** Much better not so itchy. Lots of dirt and mud washed out of me fur and hair. Now if only I didn't have steel wool for hair I'd finish brushing it out and tie it back again.

 **Tara comes around the island and sits behind JC taking her hair brush and gently tugs it through her hair saying:** You and your father have the same color hair when it's clean it's a wonder they didn't want to call you Dominica the feminine version of Dominic! How's your uncle Shane?

 **JC:** Sleeping like a log. Doubtful he'll wake up anytime soon. Not after ten thousand years of electrical shocks given through his shackles that were rigged with teeny tiny wires on the inside that carried the electricity in them.

 **Tara:** Does Kristin know he's safely home?

 **JC:** No,daddy said not to excite her right now. She too is asleep or trying to sleep anyway she can. She's tired and the baby's energetic to the point where it's keeping her up,I still say she should go for the modern emergency inducement and have the baby now instead of in three more weeks. The less sleep she gets the harder on her body it gets. Where as if she has the baby earlier then the three to four week period the doctors are trying to get her to aim for,the better chance her body has at getting some long over due sleep. It isn't always in the baby's best interest it stay in her womb three to four more weeks,it's in the best interest of the mother to have the baby earlier then three to four weeks. She's past her due date like almost four weeks ago t'day,her water hasn't broke yet but if this keeps up, the baby will be too big to deliver naturally and as it stands now,she can barely even walk properly!

 **Tara:** Are you saying she's three weeks over due? Why hasn't anyone broken her water yet? This is a dangerous situation to be in!

 **Dominic enters the kitchen and says:** What's a dangerous situation to be in?

 **Tara:** You're dear sister in law is three weeks over due to have her baby! The doctor wants her to shoot for three to four more weeks saying she's still a bit early to have the baby but she can barely even walk as it is!

 **Dominic sinks on to the stool behind him and says:** Oh dear god that child HAS to come out of her sooner or later preferably sooner! The longer she carries it the harder it will be for her to deliver it!

 **Starlight enters the kitchen and says:** I've had a friend of mine who is a OBGYN check Kristin over and she's in dire straits. Her child is getting bigger and at this moment maybe too big to be pushed through the birth canal. I've arranged for her to have a C-Section to get that child out of her womb before something terrible happens to her or the child neither of which Shane would want to happen! **(Hears the Ambulance pull up and says)** I need someone to come help her downstairs since she can barely move on her own.

 **Dominic stands up and says:** I'll go up and help her,that way Kristin won't get hurt. **(Leaves the kitchen and heads upstairs to help his sister in law down with the convenient help of Damien while Starlight opened the door to the house for the Ambulance attendants)**

 **Kristin stops on the way downstairs and says:** Dominic, my water just broke a few minutes ago and labor is actively progressing, By the time we get to the clinic the baby will be born! Oooohhhh... **(Bears down on her stomach as yet another contraction hit and rides it out remembering to breath through the contraction and says)** Just take me back up stairs to my room before I have the baby right here on the stairs! There is no time to get me to the Clinic to have this baby,it's on it's way and it's on it's way NOW! Just take me back up to my room and let me have this child the exact same way I had Todd's children,in bed with a midwife waiting to bring the baby out. A C-Section won't be necessary,all the doctors were wrong about me being three weeks over due, I'm three weeks EARLY! I consulted my pregnancy journal and worked from the first entry forward and this baby is full term and ready to come out! There was a lot of water that came out when my water broke, I think this is just like when Nicky was born!  
  
**Dominic heaves a sigh and says** : Obviously we have no other choice BUT to get ye back to yer room!! **(Helps Kristin to step back up onto the landing and walks her into her bedroom ensuring she laid down comfortably then runs downstairs saying)** It's no good, she's in full labor and her water just broke! There's no time for her to get to the blasted clinic even with the lights going there's still the paper work that has to be filled out, the preliminary exam, hooking her up to iv drips and monitors to check the baby's heart beat and by the time all that is done, she'll have delivered the baby!

 **Tara:** It's alright we won't be needing these gentlemen's services, we thought we had time but the baby had other plans. So terribly sorry for all this we all thought she was never going to go into labor and we had figured we would have time to get her to the Clinic so a doctor could ensure nothing was wrong.

 **Troy:** This isn't anyone's fault, this happens quite often but it's best that after the baby is born, we get her to the clinic so that the Doctor who is on stand by can check her and the baby over.

 **Tara:** It's alright, I'm a trained Mid Wife. I have a doctorate in Medicine and a Masters Degree in Pediatrics so I'm quite qualified to check over the baby and ensure both mother and child are going to be fine.

 **Troy nods and says:** Alright then, she's in good hands and we've got another call to get to. **(Turns and leaves the house pulling the gurney along behind him and shuts the door)**

 **Tara swings into action saying:** Jenna I need you to boil me up at least four or five pots of water, Dominic you know the drill from when I was having the girls. As for you my dear, all I need you to do is check on Shane and ensure he's alright and try to keep him from getting up out of bed. The more rest he gets the better he'll feel. Now then do you happen to have anything I could use to pull my hair back with?

 **Starlight nods and says:** Hmm I do! **(Picks up her bag and pulls out a hair net** **)**

**Tara gathers all her hair up and brings down the hair net to cover her hair saying:** I meant to ask you, how did you get here? I thought you were with your friends else where?

 **Starlight:** I've been here since Kristin arrived in search of a place to have her baby, I couldn't very well tell her to go back to her original time because that would screw with the flow of time. She's here so I gave her the upstairs master bedroom off of which is the room Shane is sleeping in. When the time is right and he's gotten at least twenty-four to forty eight hours of sleep, then I'll tell him she's here. Until then he's out like a light and won't be waking anytime soon, I've had sleeps like the one he's having and I haven't woken up until the next day but still felt kinda sleepy even after having a nap.

 **Tara:** So Kaitlin was the first of us to arrive here, would explain why no one could find her anywhere. Well lets get to work and help her bring her first child by Shane into this world. **(Heads upstairs to the master bedroom with Starlight in tow behind her,sits down beside Kaitlin and gently prods her stomach saying)** Hmm seems like the little tyke is almost ready to be born, I'd say six good strong pushes and you'll have Shane's first child in yer arms. **(Sees that Kaitlin was about to go through another contraction and says)** Don't fight it dear. Don't fight the contraction when the urge to push hits, for heaven sakes PUSH and push HARD! The harder you push,the quicker this will all be over!

 **JC comes up the stairs and enters the room with a pot of water followed by her dad saying:** Here's the water you asked for. 

**Tara:** Set the pot of hot water down beside me and the pots of cool and warm water down on the table there so that Starlight can cool her down and have the warm water to clean her up after the birth is all over and to clean up the babies.

**JC sets the pot of hot water down beside her mother then waits while her dad set the pots of cool and warm water down on the table and left the room to check on Shane's condition.**

**Kaitlin feels another contraction hit her and the urge to push hit and pushes as hard as she could until she let out the breath she'd been holding and drew in a new one and pushed yet again**

**Tara:** Good,good! Now on the next contraction, I want you to bear down as hard as you can and hold for a ten count ok?

 **Kaitlin breathlessly:** Ok Oooh **(Feels another more powerful contraction hit)**

 **Tara:** Now PUSH two three four five six seven eight nine and ten and relax and again three four five six seven eight nine ten! Almost out Kristin, the little one's out from the shoulders down so I need you to give Starlight a good hard shove so she can easily remove the baby from the birth canal. Ready?

 **Kaitlin breathlessly:** Uh huh oooh **(bears down for another contraction)**

 **Tara:** Good strong push you've got going five six seven eight nine and ten and again three four five six seven eight nine ten one last push six seven eight nine and ten and the baby's out! **(Picks up the clamps that were on the tray and clamps the umbilical cord then picks up the scissors that were on the tray beside her and cuts the umbilical cord saying)** Poor Shane was looking forward to cutting the cords but he's in no shape to do anything but sleep. Alright take and clean her up.

 **Starlight:** Ohh look a baby girl for Shane

 **Kaitlin:** Wonderful

 **Starlight:** Having three types of magic in her that are hard to control must be difficult for her to learn to get all three to work together at the same time not at separate times at the inappropriate times.

 **Kristin feels another contraction hit her and the urge to push hit and pushes as hard as she could until she let out the breath she'd been holding and drew in a new one and pushed yet again then said:** These past few years of her maturing have been hard on her as each magic matures differently then the other one does.

 **Starlight carefully lays the baby down in the cradle and grabs yet another receiving blanket and within seconds another child was born as she said:** Awww you have fraternal twins a girl and a boy! You were carrying fraternal twins!

 **Tara picks up the clamps that were on the tray and clamps the umbilical cord then picks up the scissors that were on the tray beside her and cuts the umbilical cord saying:** Poor Shane was looking forward to cutting the cords but he's in no shape to do anything but sleep. Alright take and clean him up.

 **Starlight takes the baby to clean it off reaching into the pot of warm water she pulled up the cloth and washes off the birth gunk until nice pink furless skin showed and with the edge of the cloth she gently wiped the gunk out from the baby's eyes and ears then picked up a warm towel to wrap the baby in then picked up the turkey baster and inserted it into the baby's mouth and suctioned out the gunk from inside until all the gunk was clear and a loud scream rang outas she said:** Well we can't say they don't have healthy lungs! I think I'll be deaf for a few hours but that's alright.

 **Tara:** Give me one last powerful push to bring out the placenta then I'll wash you up and you can bond with your children. **(watches as Kaitlin gave one last push to expel the placenta then reaches into the warm pot of water to bring up the wash cloth and washed down Kaitlin's birth canal saying)** There we are, we're all done. Time for you to see your children.

 **Starlight brings the twins over to Kristin and says:** Here is your little pearl and your little Soldier.

 **Kaitlin carefully takes her twins from Starlight and Tara saying:** Oh they're perfect, so tiny yet so perfect. I'm going to wait before letting them nurse!

 **Starlight:** I’ll let you rest and get to know these two. If you need me, you can get in touch with me using either my pager number or my spare com link. As for me, I have to get back to the Pond and get some sleep, I have a HUGE and busy day ahead of me so it’s best that I get back home and get some sleep, provided I’m not busted by my nosy neighbors. I’ll probably be back in about three or four days depending on how much time I have in my schedule. Though it may SEEM like time is moving on for you, but for Shane,time is at a stand still, though he missed the birth of his children, he WILL awaken with in a two week period, his body needs the sleep. It could be two weeks or it could be with in a forty eight hour period of time before he awakens. We‘ll just have to wait and see how much sleep he needs to fully charge his powers and his body. **(Turns and heads out the bedroom door, downstairs grabbing her jacket on the way out the door,stopping only long enough to pull on her helmet and skating gear and blades then stepped out the door closing it behind her then skated around the porch checking each way to ensure the nosy neighbors weren’t around and made a mad dash across the street and down the hidden alleyway towards the pond where she was let in by Phil and headed directly to her room.)**

**Meanwhile back in the Cemetery, Corrin excitedly exited the hidden door way expecting to find Shane trapped between dimensions due to the Black Crystal Collar only to find the collar fastened around a Praying Angel Statue.**

**Corrin turns and darts back inside to relate his findings saying:** He's not trapped between dimensions! The collar is laced around the neck of a praying angel statue! He's gone! That collar was designed with the purest dark crystal magic ever! No one can touch it even with gloves on! **(hears the outraged cries of his Master and Mistress who began plotting their next course of action to regain control of Shane)**

**Meanwhile as time went on, Shane's crystal continued to glow brighter and brighter with each passing day as he slept until it blinked one last time and was accompanied by a bright rainbow colored flash that signaled to his comrades that his charging was finally complete and he’d be awakening with in the hour.**

**Dominic lowers his hand away from his eyes to find Shane siting up with a confused look on his face and says:** How're ya feelin bro? You’ve been out of it for two whole weeks!

 **Shane:** Two….weeks? I’ve been asleep for two weeks?

 **Alix:** Yes two weeks ago today we brought you back here to rest. We found you after eight hundred years of searching and wondering where you were. Dominic went U.C. to find out what had happened to JC after a bright light flashed and she vanished, from there we found you and you passed out from sleep deprivation and hunger.

**Shane lets the news sink into his mind and finally accepts the fact that he had indeed slept for two weeks and eases back against his pillows only to jolt back up again with a wild look in his eyes**

**Alix:** What now? What’s the matter?

 **Shane:** Kristin! The last I seen of her she was expecting our first child together after four miscarriages! I have no idea where she is!

 **Alix:** She’s through that door in the other room resting. You were so sleep deprived that you slept through the births of your children. We’ve told her nothing of your where abouts nor of your condition when we found you or where we found you. The last thing we wanted was for her to get upset and go into premature labor so we told her nothing. Can you manage to get up out of bed and make it into the other room to see her and the kids?

 **Shane flings back his covers to find himself clothed in a clean pair of pants and a clean shirt and swings his body around letting his legs hang over the edge of the bed and stuck his feet into his boots and slowly stood up on his feet and walked to the door opening it then closed it behind him saying in a relieved tone:** Kaitlin?

 **Kaitlin looks up from her book and says:** Sh-Shane?!

 **Shane:** **Kaitlin**! 

**Kaitlin flings her book aside,slides off the bed and darts into Shane’s arms as they closed around her enveloping her in a tight,warm,strong,relieved hug as she said:** Are you alright?

 **Shane tightly closes his arms around Kaitlin saying:** I'm fine now! I should be askin ye if yer alright! Last I seen of ye, yer belly was full and firm with child and now it’s flat and childless! Don’t tell me they were still born after all this time!

 **Kaitlin:** STILL BORN?! I should hope NOT! **(hears a tiny frustrated cry come from the bassinet and says)** Does that sound like still borns to you? **(untangles herself from a startled Shane’s arms,takes him by the wrist and leads him over to the rocking chair saying)** Here why don't you sit and I’ll bring them to you?

 **Shane sits in the rocking chair and waits while Kristin easily picked up the baby saying:** me god, there's TWO bassinet's? Ye were carryin TWINS?

 **Kaitlin brings their daughter over to Shane and says:** Yes twins, I AM one of four identical children all born on the same day a year apart. It’s genetic for me to be carrying twins. Hold on a minute and you can meet your son at the same time. **(Goes over to the second bassinet and scoops up her son just as he was about to cry in frustration and says)** There there sweet pea, momma’s still here. She hasn't gone no where without you. **(Gently lays their son in Shane’s arms and says)** Alrighty then here's your son,little Anthony Shane and your daughter Noelle Caitlin. They were born last weekend but they were due this Friday.

 **Shane:** I-I can't believe they're actually here! 'tis a shame I missed cutting the cord.

 **Kaitlin:** I'm sure meeting you for the first time is good enough for them. This dark and trying time for us won't be told to them until they're old enough to understand what you went through. 

**Shane:** We'll figure that out in the future m’dear.

**Meanwhile**

**Shawn hears the front door opening up,looks up from washing dishes in the sink to see Todd entering and says:** She's in bed, frozen cloth on her forehead completely out of it. I ensured she got her medication.

 **Todd:** How high?

 **Shawn grabs the digital thermometer with his tail,turns it back on and does an instant recall saying:** One thirty-two.

 **Todd:** Way too high even for our kind!

 **Shawn turns off the thermometer saying:** Don't forget though, she wasn't given much of a choice as to whether or not she was going to spare our twins lives. She 'ad the girls safety to think of not just me girls, yours as well. 'ad Drake found out the two o ya 'ave kids together, he'd go after the smallest one whose magic hasn't revealed itself yet and hasn't developed that gut instinct as to who they can and who they canna trust yet.

 **Todd:** Impossible. Our kids are in the care of their grandfather who is currently training them to hide their magic signatures. He packed up the house and moved it so far into the magic woods, no one with that type of magic can find it. You can go _looking_ for his house, you will just never find it because it has a magic cloak over it and there's a certain pathway you need to take to get to it that has many magical twists and turns. **(Hears a buzzer and says)** Washing?

 **Shawn:** Unfortunately yes, this is the fourth load of bedding I've 'ad to wash since we came 'ome.

 **Todd heads to the laundry room and says:** Holy crap! What the limey hell happened?!

 **Shawn:** Dog had puppies on the dirty laundry, cat had kittens on the second pile, the rest is just the laundry Kris hasn't had the strength to attend to due to being sick. Don't forget what her parents told her at your wedding all because I agreed to move into the back house just so that vagrants wouldn't move in and destroy it.

 **Todd:** It wasn't so much you moving into the back house, it was the fact that she was having gallbladder attacks where a stone was lodged in the duct cutting off her breathing. They thought she was pregnant and in labor, then instead of asking questions they jumped the gun and accused her of being pregnant. Fast forward three months into our marriage, she has yet another gall attack, goes to the hospital's ER, her dad's dad grabs the ultrasound machine, does an emergency ultrasound then sees a gallstone the size of a potato lodged in her gallbladder and she's rushed from the ER right on up into Emergency Surgery where they cut her open to remove the gall sack complete with stones the bloody size of coins. She had to re-learn to walk after six months of being in bed in the hospital, the only visitors she got were her cousins and me. Her siblings had all been told she'd given birth to an 'unwanted bastard from a one night stand nine months ago' so they didn't bother to go see her in the hospital. It wasn't until I believe three days later Alex came to see the imaginary baby on the maternity floor only to be told his sister wasn't on the maternity floor, a phone call was made and he found out she was on the _third_ floor as an inpatient.


End file.
